


COME BACK HOME

by KakeWarlock



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97line, Airplane Crashes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically, Concussions, Fluff, Injury, Kinda, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Lots of it, Other, Teamwork, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, also yugyeom and youngjae, everybodies worried, got7 needs to be protected, idk if it is, maknaeline-centric, maybe its triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakeWarlock/pseuds/KakeWarlock
Summary: In which the members of GOT7 crash their airplane in a desolate island.All Rights Reserved @KAKEWARLOCK





	1. FLY

**Author's Note:**

> well i should stop writing new stories i keep telling myself. (u should totally check my other stories btw)  
> i had this on like wattpad but i totally forgot abt it so here. Its trash and totally not my writing style at all
> 
> @KakeWarlock is my twitter btw haha

"Hyung, pause the show," Yugyeom whined, unbuckling his seatbelt, "I need to use the bathroom."

The members of Got7 were currently on a plane, flying back home from Thailand as they had a very sucessful concert there.

"Whatever," Jinyoung rolled his eyes, pausing the video, "Didn't I tell you to go use the bathroom before we left anyways?" 

Yugyeom pouted, "Yeah, but Jackson was hogging it."

The chinese member's head popped up from one of the seats and turned to look at them. "I did not!" Jackson argued.

Bambam snorted, leaning back in his chair, "Yes you did." he grinned

Yugyeom nodded his head, "And you were all like 'wow Jackson wild and sexy'" Yugyeom said in English, mocking him.

Jackson turned red as Mark outright laughed at the conversation. Jackson looked betrayed as the brown haired male continued to giggle.

"You were supposed to be on my side!" Jackson whispered, dramatically, falling back in his chair.

This caused another outburst of giggles, with even Jaebum joining in. Youngjae was practically rolling on the ground laughing at this point but no one was going to argue. His laugh was pretty cute.

"Anyway," Yugyeom started, "I've got to go use the restroom."

He stood up and went to the back of the plane, and disappeared soon after. 

Meanwhile, Bambam laid back on the couch, scrolling through pictures of the newest clothing while jotting down his ideas; he wanted to start his own clothing line one day. His seatbelt was unbuckled as it irritated him way too much.

Jaebum and Youngjae were sitting next to each other, Youngjae leaning his head on Jaebum's shoulder as the older male continued to watch something.

Suddenly, the plane shook, and Bambam almost lost his balance and fell into the aisle. Luckily, he held onto the seat and didn't.

"What the..." Jinyoung muttered, pocketing his device.

The shaking ceased in a few seconds, and the intercom went on.

_"We are facing a few difficulties at the moment. If you would please remain in your seats, and remember to buckle up..."_

Ignoring the warning to buckle up, Bambam looked in the direction Yugyeom left in.

_Should I go get him?_  He thought himself.

Making eye contact with Jinyoung for a moment, the older nodded and glanced at the bathrooms. Getting the hint, Bambam leaped up to go fetch him.

Apparently there was no need to because Yugyeom emerged a moment later, looking confused.

"What's going on?" he asked, making his way towards them again.

Bambam, who was halfway to him aready, began traveling back to his seat.

"I dont know," he started, "I guess the weather or something."

True to his word, outside, the weather looked horrific. It was dark, despite it only being 2pm and there was a multitude of rain pouring down. Yugyeom stopped to watch the scene through the window.

Abruptly, the plane flew down at a pretty fast speed. Losing his balance, Bambam fell forward, slamming his head into the wall. Yugyeom, fortunatly, held on, and started to go down the plane to get him.

"Bambam!" Yugyeom yelled, ignoring whatever the leader was saying, "Can you hear me?"

The said boy looked up, dazed, before shutting his eyes slowly. Yugyeom felt something cold crawl up his neck when he saw red liquid drip slowly down Bambam's face.

"Shit!" Jaebum cursed, "Yugyeom, sit down!"

Yugyeom turn to yell at him but before he got the chance, his foot slipped and he found himself, with great horror, falling back.

Then he saw no more.

 


	2. Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to hell yall  
> also why are these chapters short?  
> bc i want them to be  
> my other stories have long chapters lol (check them out)

When Yugyeom woke up, he found himself surrounded by trees. Blinking, he sat up and looked around.

 

_Where am I?_

 

There was no sound except for the chirping of birds and the slight swaying of trees. The sun was bright as it shined on his eyes, causing him to shut them.

 

He would have usually found this relaxing if not for the fact that he was trying to clear his thoughts.

 

And try to find out exactly why he was in a forest.

 

There was that too.

 

He shakily stood up and a thought came rushing to him.

 

_Where are my hyungs?_  He thought, taking a few steps.

 

Leaning against a tree, his memory suddenly slammed full force into him, causing the young boy to grab his head in pain.

 

They were on a plane and suddenly everything came crashing down. The plane malfuntioned and stopped working. Bambam hit his head and got hurt. But...

 

"Where are they?" He wondered out loud.

 

Shaking the uneasy feeling that started blooming, he started to look around for his hyungs. He couldn't have been the only to live. No...please no.

 

About thirty minutes into looking for his hyungs (and failing miserably) Yugyeom started panicking. His breath started picking up as his heart race became louder and clearer.

 

He tried to stop himself but it was futile as he felt tears sting his eyes.  _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._  He willed himself not to.

 

"Hyung!" he desperately started yelling out, "This isn't funny anymore. Where are the cameras?" 

 

No one answered.

 

He slid to the floor covering his mouth with his hands. He let out his tears, sobbing silently as they rolled down his cheeks.

 

"Hyung," he called out again, "You promised never to me alone again. Don't leave."

 

Yugyeom wished that this was some cruel joke and that they were pranking him, even though this would be taking it too far. He wished that he would have never went to the bathroom and just stayed in his seat. If he did, maybe his hyung would stil be alive.

 

God, it was all his fault.

 

He curled into himself, sobbing louder. It didn't matter anyways; it wasn't like anyone was alive to hear him.

 

"Hyung, I'm scared," He whispered, raw fear making itself known from within him "I don't want to die."

 

They said they would always be here for him. But maybe he was overreacting and they were actually alive? He destroyed that thought as soon as it came, remember the red staining Bambam's forehead.

 

He wasn't going to hope. He didn't want to hope. What if he did hope but they were dead? 

 

Yugyeom shut his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself down.

 

He didn't want to think about this right now. All he needed to do was live. With new found determination, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 

Taking a quick glance at his surrondings, he sighed.

 

He better get to work now.

 

~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, back at Korea, a boy was happily texting his friends.

 

**MingMing :**  hey did bambam text any of you

 

**DICKyeom:**  lol no

 

**DICKyeom:**  why?

 

**MingMing:** he said he would

 

**MingMing:** after they came back

 

**Paleass :**  wat if they didnt come back yet

 

**Paleass:**  lol guys

 

**EunWOO:**  didnt they say they would be back late last night?

 

**DICKyeom:**  maybe he's sleeping

 

**MingMing:**  hmmm bambam never sleeps

 

**MingMing:** keep up with the times guyyyss

 

The boys eyebrows furrowed in deep thought while reading the incoming messages from his friends. Something just rubbed him the wrong way about this conversation.

 

He pressed the flashing line on his screen and his keyboard came up. Whistling a unfamiliar tune, he typed a response.

 

**JungSHOOK:**  yea but yugyeom usually texts me rite when he gets home

 

**JungSHOOK:** even when hes tired

 

**HAOHAO:**  umm yes sure but i would like to sleep

 

**DICKyeom:**  lol no im coming rn

 

**HAOHAO:**  ew no i want sleep

 

**MingMing:** more like

 

**EunWOO:**  dont do it

 

**MingMing:**  Mingew

 

**EunWOO:**  and im dead

 

**JungSHOOK:**  haha guys

 

**JungSHOOK:**  but really i feel like something bad happened

 

**DICKyeom:**  same

 

**DICKyeom:**  but ur probs overreacting

 

**MingMing:**  yea i feel a bit weird too

 

**JungSHOOK:**  thanks guyss

 

**JungSHOOK:**  ill text him later

 

**HAOHAO:**  ?

 

**HAOHAO:** bams not answering me either???

 

**Paleass:** oof

 

**Paleass:**  its like 5 am

 

**Paleass:**  let a man sleep

 

**DICKyeom:**  ur no man

 

**EunWOO:**  shots fired

 

Jungkook grinned as he read the texts from his friends, but he couldn't dismiss the dread pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

 

He was probably just overreacting again.

 

Nothing was wrong.

 

(if only he knew.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOW i die for idol interactions. just had to put my bbys in there. and if you didn't know, that was a 97line group chat.
> 
> DICKyeom - DK from Seventeen
> 
> HAOHAO - Minghao (the8) from seventeen
> 
> MingMing - Mingyu from Seventeen
> 
> Paleass - Jaehyun from NCT
> 
> EunWOO- Eunwoo from ASTRO
> 
> JungSHOOK- Jungkook from BTS
> 
> Yuggie - Yugyeom
> 
> DOUBLEB - BamBam
> 
> you should comment *wink wonk* down there


	3. If You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me having a schedule for this story unlike my other three.
> 
> what a first.

Bambam was half-sure he was dead.

 

While it's true that he could still feel his heartbeat and such, he didn't exactly get why he was in a random forest. He couldn't remember how he got there.

 

He didn't remember a lot if he was being honest.

 

His mind was jumbled and thinking too hard gave him a slight headache so he just stopped trying to find out what was going on by using his (depleting) memory.

 

He found the answer to his lack of memory after venturing through the forest, stomach starting to rumble from hunger. He went to smooth his hair back and he felt his hand come in contact with liquid.

 

He thought nothing of it, it had looked like it rained a while ago, but he dimly realized that his hands came back out painted in red.

 

As far as he knew (which wasn't a lot), it doesn't rain blood.

 

He gingerly touched around his head for a source of an injury and stumbled upon it and the back of his head. When he touched, it sent throbbing pain through his skull.

 

Bambam didn't know how to clean out wounds so he just opted not to touch it, his hands were very dirty, and just hoped that he wouldn't get infected.

 

But he just felt like there was something big he was missing from this, like a puzzle piece that he lost somewhere.

 

( He blamed his head injury for that.)

 

_Wait,_ Bambam jerked up from where he leaned against the tree,  _How did I get the injury?_

 

He closed his eyes, and tried to remember the last thing he did. After a while of searching through string of memories that had been severed, his mind played a scene from an airplane.

 

_Oh God,_  His eyes widened,  _My members!_

 

How could he have forgot them?

 

Cursing his lacking mind, he brushed his hands against his jeans (that now had holes in it, to his dismay) and felt something hard in the back pocket.

 

Pulling the object out, he saw it was his phone. It was as if someone had answered his prayers as his phone didn't shatter during the fall at all. Smiling he turned the phone on.

 

But of course, there was always a downside.

 

The light from the screen pained Bambam's eyes and he dropped the phone while he closed his eyes. His eyes felt like they would pop from straining them, and he massaged them, taking deep breathes.

 

When he opened his eyes again, they were black spots for a moment until they faded slowly. Bambam stared down at the muddy ground before picking up the phone and sliently putting it back in his pockets.

 

If he couldn't open it, he'd just find one of his members and they could do it for him. His hyungs were too strong to let this be their downfall. They'd be fine.

 

And so he trudged on, pretending his head didn't shoot pain through his body with every step, to reach home.

 

Got7.

 

~~~~~

 

"Just quit it Mingyu, No one can be as edgy as Wonwoo."

 

Wonwoo shot a glare at DK and the male laughed teasingly back at him.

 

Mingyu nodded his head in all seriousness, "Wonwoo has mastered that art a long time ago. I can only wish to be as edgy as him."

 

"Correction," Minghao spoke, plopping on the hard ground next to them, "No one can be as emo as he is."

 

Wonwoo spluttered and the 97 trio laughed at him.

 

"Of course," DK teased, "What a rookie mistake from us."

 

"Will you ever forgive us," Mingyu mocked, holding his hands together.

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, "No."

 

Minghao smiled mischievously, "No, you gotta say it like this," He leaned forward and grinned, "Oh oppa~ please forgive us for being bad."

 

Mingyu snorted as Wonwoo turned red, "I d-do not  _don't call me oppa!_ "

 

DK joined in, "Yes don't call him that, he's been into anime recently. say Senpai~ Notice me!"

 

"I am so done with you guys!" Wonwoo narrowed his eyes, "What are you guys playing at?"

 

"Nothing," Minhao started, "It's just Bambam and Yugyeom are not answering our text and it's a bit different without them in the group chat." he whined.

 

Wonwoo thought for a moment, "Got7? Weren't they supposed to arrive yesterday?"

 

Mingyu nodded his head, "But they still haven't answered us. It's not like the reason why is going to suddenly pop up out of nowhere."

 

Wonwoo didn't look convinced, "Don't jinx yourself," he said and under his breath he muttered, "You don't know how many times that happened to me."

 

The door to their practice room opened and their manager came in. He looked slightly troubled and his expression seemed to deflate even more as he looked in their direction.

 

"Minghao, Mingyu, and Dogyeom," The manager spoke, out of breath, "PD-nim would like to see you,

 

"It's an emergency."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, i should stop writing this story but i can't. I really like the plot.
> 
> And yes, i will be using the 97-line as an outside point of view to see with how the world is dealing with 7 kpop idols dissapearing.
> 
> (News Flash: they wont deal well)
> 
> You guys should really listen to Seventeen's music. BLesS tHEm.
> 
> thats it. please stay in tune (like anyone is gonna read this story lol)


	4. SKYWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my other stories peeps.
> 
> Thats actually it.
> 
> continue.

Contrary to popular belief, Choi Youngjae actually had a lot of common sense.

 

So when he woke up on an island, he immediately knew something was up. Yes, there was the fact that their plane crashed and Got7 was basically scattered but when Youngjae actually took the time to think about it, it made no sense.

 

He knew Jaebum would be the only one to catch this (Jinyoung, if he was lucky) as the other members would be freaking out.

 

But, if you thought about it, how did they get on the island?

 

If the last thing Youngjae remembered was holding onto to the leader in fear as the plane plummeted. So he was in a plane and, if he remembered correctly, the plane was heading towards water.

 

So either one of the members had to have saved them or Youngjae just unconsciously saved himself (he doubt it was the latter; he wasn't Superman).

 

Which brought two more questions: Who saved him and where were they currently at?

 

All these thoughts circulated Youngjae's mind even before he had time to fully wake up. Getting up, he wasted no time in fetching food. He needed to eat to survive anyways.

 

Scouting trees for food, he hit jackpot when he spotted something shiny and black behind one of the trees. He caustiously took steps towards it, tryint not to alert it if it turned out to be an animal.

 

He pulled back the branches blocking the object quickly and saw a slightly torn bag with the initials K.Y. on them. Grinning in delight, Youngjae moved to open it, realizing too late that it needed a lock to open.

 

He didn't really know what Yugyeom would put as his password but he tried everything he could think about. Sighing in defeat, he slipped the bag over his shoulders and moved along.

 

Who knew, maybe the maknae had packed some stuff that could help him survive, even if he was doing it all on his own.

 

He found some berries  hidden on trees as he ventured deeper into the forest. He tried not to go to deep as he wanted to see if any of the water bordering the island had any fish he could save to eat.

 

He grabbed extra berries, for if he found someone on his way to look for a nice place to stay in. And if he didn't, then, they were most likely dead.

 

But Youngjae didn't like thinking like that.

 

As he turned around to go back out of the dense and crowded forest, he heard small whimpers coming from deeper inside. Despite his survival instincts telling him that it could be a wild animal, something tugged at his heart.

 

It sounded almost... familiar.

 

There was movement along with the harsh quiet sounds coming from within. It sounded like someone was crying?

 

At this point, hope bloomed at Youngjae's chest and he almost dropped everything and ran (thank heavens he didn't). Instead, he perked up at any sounds and tried to follow it while remembering the way he came in the forest, so it would be easier to leave.

 

He almost gave up searching for the person, as it had been fifteen minutes and no sign of any human living here. But before he did, he came across a clearing with a boy curled up in the middle. 

 

Since they were so far away, Youngjae couldn't see them properly but when he got closer, his eyes lit up,

 

"Yugyeom!"

 

~~~~~

 

Jimin poked his head through the door again, frowning when he realized Jungkook still hasn't moved an inch.

 

"Jungkook, what's wrong?" the older man sounded worried.

 

The maknae only stared at his phone in disbelief, refreshing the page because  _this had to be fake and there was no way tha-_

 

But it was true.

 

The phone was plucked out of his hand but Jungkook didn't care, everything already engraved into his brain.

 

Jimin, himself, gasped when he read the title of the article Jungkook was reading.

 

"Oh no," he muttered quietly, taking a seat next to the maknae of BTS, "Jungkook, it's gonna be okay. Your friends are strong."

 

Jungkook stared ahead, not being able to comprehend. His first idol friends, his best friends, could be dead. It wasn't okay.

 

Jimin wrapped an arm around the unresponsive boy and rocked him back and forth, singing sweet lullabies.

 

Jungkook didn't know by which one he started crying in but Jimin never seemed bothered by it, instead holding the boy closer.

 

The young boy's eyes tired out eventually, and he started drifting off, his mind trying to get rid of the terrible news that had come out.

 

**_GOT7 Members Dissapear After Devasting Accident On Air, JYPE Says_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, i should stop updating this. this story is actually so bad omfg
> 
> I cringe while writing guys (since my writing style is very old english) cuz i can't write like this lol
> 
> the jungkook scene was very lacking. i might change it. never know ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading this. stay tuned


	5. MAGNETIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to fast, but its a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow i forgot to update so im up at 5am doing this haha oops
> 
> i started an Astro chatfic and its pure meme so check it out if u want ^^  
> and my other stories too

The cave Bambam found himself in was very dark.

 

Given that all caves were dark, this one just took the cake. He couldn't even see his own hands in it. But he liked it.

 

If any dangerous thing decided to pop up, they'd never notice him. Unless they knew how to make a fire. Which Bambam did not.

 

On the topic of fire, the cave was also very cold and he didn't enjoy that very much. He curled into himself on the hard floor, and tried to fall asleep in this foreign place. He didn't know why his thoughts kept telling him not to sleep, to open his eyes and stay weary of anyone and anything.

 

He tried to pay it no mind, twisting and turning to get into a comfortable position.

 

"Do you think we can stay here the night?" Bambam suddenly heard from the side of him. He stiffened and held his breath.

 

"No," he heard on of the voices whisper, "You can barely see anything here. If we had a fire maybe but it's too dangerous as it is."

 

The voice kind of sounded like Youngjae and Bambam wanted to call out to them but what if it was a random person and his mind made him think it was Youngjae? He couldn't risk it even though he so badly wanted to check.

 

"I understand, Youngjae," Bambam grinned happily, relief washing through his body, "But we need to sleep fast if we have to get up to find the rest of our members."

 

"I guess you're right. Besides, the dark will shield us better from harm," he commented, after thinking for a while.

 

Bambam slowly sat up, trying not to alert his members he was there. They would probably think he was someone harmful and try to bash his head in or something. Only when he fully stood up, did he whisper, "Hyung?"

 

Immediatly Youngjae whispered back, "Holy shit Bambam is that you?" He could hear footsteps and Bambam reached for his phone quickly and turned it on, this time facing the phone away from him so the light could illuminate Youngjae and Yugyeom's faces.

The two's faces were filled with dirt and grime, but Bambam didnt care. He was elated to have found not one of his members, but two. Hugging them softly, Bambam could hear Yugyeom start to sniffle.

 

And Bambam would pretend that they couldn't hear him sobbing, and that he couldn't hear them doing it too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Eunwoo, you need to eat."

 

The said man was typing away on his computer searching up everything about the islands next to Thailand. "Later." he mumbled, reading an article about flights and time differences.

 

"No!" Moonbin narrowed his eyes, "You've been saying that for the past day Eunwoo. Just eat."

 

"Im not hungry." The venom in Eunwoo's voice caused Moonbin to stumble back in surprise. The latter gained his compusure soon, and softly, he placed a hand on Eunwoo"s shoulders.

 

"Eunwoo, if you dont eat you'll be too tired to do anything else much less try to find them," the other paused typing on the computer and tensed, "Come downstairs to eat, even if its just a little bit." he begged.

 

Eunwoo turned to look at his group member, and giving up, he slowly began to rise from his seat, uncomfortable waves of hunger panging in his stomach. "Ok," he whispered, taking a step towards the door before stopping and turning around, "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

 

Moonbin shook his head quickly, "I already had dinner, you can go down without me." the other only nodded slowly, looking dead inside, and left the room.

 

Without wasting time, Moonbin picked up Eunwoo's phone that was lying in the charger and pounded the password into it. When it turned on, it showed a page of messages between Eunwoo's friends, who apparently havent spoken since the news arrived.

 

Shaking his head, and trying not to envision how angry Eunwoo would be if he found out, Moonbin pressed the keyboard and began typing,

 

**EunWOO:**  hello

 

**EunWOO:**  this is moonbin

 

**Paleass:**  hmm?

 

**EunWOO** : you guys havent talked in a while

 

**MingMing:**  maybe bc we fucking cant

 

**EunWOO:**  actually u can

 

**EunWOO:** youre doing it rn

 

**HAOHAO:** oh i think we should speak 

 

**HAOHAO:**  its not nice to bottle everything up

 

**JungSHOOK:** shut up

 

**JungSHOOK:** moonbin u dont understand

 

**EunWOO:** just bc i dont understand doesnt mean i cant care?

 

**EunWOO:**  wat fucked up logic

 

**DICKyeom:**  why are u texting us

 

**EunWOO:**  well eunwoo is finally eating for the first time in 2 days

 

**EunWOO:** so i went on to tell you guys to take care of yourselves

 

**MingMing:** oh

 

**MingMing:**  thank you

 

**Paleass:**  :) 

 

**Paleass:** taeyong hyung has been making sure i eat enough and stuff

 

**JungSHOOK:**  i mean

 

**JungSHOOK:**  i could be worse

 

**EunWOO:** ill take that for now ^

 

**EunWOO:** i mean have u guys tried calling them?

 

**HAOHAO:**  what 0_o

 

**EunWOO:** idk maybe they answer

 

**EunWOO:** dont bring your hopes up

 

**JungSHOOK:**  im not doing it

 

**MingMing:** i dont think i will be able to either

 

**Paleass:**  i guess i could try

 

**EunWOO:**  :)

 

**EunWOO:** well i have to go now

 

**EunWOO:** but talk to each other being lonely isnt fun

 

Moonbin closed the phone and place it back into the charger, smiling to himself.

 

He did all that he could.

 

 


	6. One and Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maknae trio back at it again, and MARKSON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I THOUGHT I UPDATED BUT I WENT TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND REALIZED I NEVER DID SO I JUST COMBINED IT FOR THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> WARNING*** UNEDITED (as all my other chapters bc im L A Z Y.)

Long away from the trio, who were basking in their warmth after their hope had been refilled, lies a body of water, gentle waves rolling along the coastline. But to those who look closely, there was a floating metal part of something, perhaps from a wreckage of some sorts.

 

On the large piece of metal (was it even metal? They didn't know and frankly didn't care much) lyed two boys, one with wet bleached hair and the other with red hair that oddly resembled ketchup.

 

"I'm scared." Jackson finally spoke up after being awake for a few hours.

 

"I know." was all Mark answered.

 

"Do you think they're alive?" It was out of curiousity that the blonde hair had asked.

 

"I don't know." Came out as a whisper.

 

"I'm hungry." Jackson whined slightly, trying to bring a lighter mood. It didn't work.

 

"Ok." Mark's eyes flickered to his for a moment before staring at the island the unknown object was bringing them closer too.

 

"Are we going to die?" The island was coming closer and hope erupted in their chest.

 

"I don't know." Mark's voice was on edge as the shoreline came into view.

 

"Hyung," Jackson whispered and Mark turned to him in surprise at the use of honorifics, "I'm cold."

 

"I know." the other sighed before bringing the blonde male's cold wet body against his, hoping to produce some heat.

 

One their little "ship" was right next to the island, they thanked whatever entity out there that they were bestowed with this much luck. They both hopped off, shaking and freezing. As happy as they were, it was almost night and they had nowhere to go.

 

Jackson seemed to realize this and turned to Mark, "Mark, we have nowhere to go." the statement sent some sort of reality crashing on them.

 

Their plane crashed. They were on an island freezing at night with no food and no way to navigate. And worse, they didn't know if their members were okay or not.

 

"I know." was all he said again. Jackson stared at him weirdly, as if this was his first time seeing him.

 

"I'm scared." he repeated his first statement, looking at Mark who was too busy staring at the ground.

 

"Me too," Mark defeatedly whispered, holding his head in his hands as he started to weep,

 

"Me too."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"AHHHHHHHH" Jaehyun yelled out, slamming his head on the desk. Next to him Winwin was staring sympatheitcally while sipping his orange juice.

 

"What's wrong now, Jaehyun? Another "dead" end?" He cocked his eyebrows and Jaehyun glared at him.

 

"No, its just," He banged his head again, "AHHHHH."

 

"Stop!" Winwin sat up, "You'll destroy the only brain cells you have remaining."

 

"This is why you get no screen time."

 

"Quality over quantity bitch." Winwin proudly stated before grabbing Jaehyun's laptop. "HahahaHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD."

 

"What?" Jaehyun got up, looking geniunely confused, staring at the screen.

 

"Are you really attempting to translate Thai using google translate? You know you can just ask Ten right?" Winwin looked at him with a duh face.

 

Jaehyun gasped, lighting up, "Winwin!" he clutched the chinese man's shoulders, "You're a genius!"

 

"Nah," Winwin shook his head, "You're just really dumb."

 

Jaehyun groaned, "Can you go one fucking second without insulting me?"

 

"Nope."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Should we start looking for the other members?" Yugyeom questioned, hauling large sticks that had fallen from large trees, rotting from mold.

 

It was morning and the maknae line wasted no time before working on a fire. They thought that if they were to make a fire, maybe someone would see the smoke and save them. It was foolish but they were in high spirits after finding each other.

 

Bambam hummed, "I suppose we could. We'll light the fire when we get back." He threw another branch into the pile.

 

"Wait," Youngjae soflty spoke up, brushing his messy hair back, "How are we going to light the fire?" he stared at them.

 

Bambam turned to him, "Jinyoung learned how to make a fire with glasses a long time ago. Did you guys forget this?" he implied.

 

Yugyeom narrowed his eyes, "Bambam, Jinyoung isn't here."

 

"And we dont have glasses." Youngjae supplied.

 

Bambam looked stupified for a moment, "What are you guys talking about? He was on the plane with us today. He's probably sleeping around, you know him."

 

"Bam," Youngjae took a step closer, "Do you need a break or something?"

 

"Yeah," Yugyeom looked scared, "Bammie, the plane crashed yesterday. We're on a stranded island.

 

Bambam shook his head, "Yeah yeah. Plane crash. Missing. I remember. Haha sorry guys I think im tired."

 

They didn't look convinced, "Did you hurt your head anywhere?" Youngjae asked.

 

The Thai boy thought or a moment, "I think i did?" he felt the back of his head and suddenly winced, "Ouch! Yeah, most likely."

 

The other looked at each other. Head injuries didn't sound like a favorable thing to have. And if it made his memory jumble up, it definetly wasn't good.

 

"Bambam and Yugyeom. Go try to find the members. I think Jaebum has a pair of glasses and if Jinyoung truely can light it, that would be fantastic." Youngjae commanded, taking leader of this small group.

 

They nodded and he continued, "Bambam, I'll try to find service with your phone in the meantime. I know my way back and there has to be some place on this stupid island."

 

Bambam dug into his pocket and brought out his phone, handing it over. Youngjae sighed, taking it. 

 

They were going to get off this island.

 

One way or another.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Why are you searching up Thai airlines anyways?" Ten asked, in the middle of translating a bunch of sentences to Jaehyun and a bored Winwin who decided to tag along.

 

"Because of Got7." Winwin supplied, taking a long sip of his orange juice.

 

"Oh," Ten whispered, "This airline was invovled in a lot of contreversies when i was younger." he warned.

 

"What kind?" Jaehyun seemed interested.

 

"Their airplanes never went through any safety tests. One day, the whole airplane just broke. They'd always blame it on the weather though and never fixed anything."

 

"But this isnt the airline that Got7 used." Jaehyun said.

 

Ten hummed, "Its not but look here" he pointed to a small print in Thai, "That says half of this airline is owned by this man,  Mongkut, who coincidentally," he brushed his finger over to the bad airlines "used to be the manager of Airplane security there."

 

Winwin whistled, "There's all types of wrong here, man."

 

Jaehyun absored all the information, "So lets say if the airplane crashed for that reason and the media would find out, what happens then?"

 

Ten looked at him, "Then Mongkut would be charged and most likely go to jail. But thats practically impossible."

 

"Why?"

 

"Every Thai person knows he's bad but we cant say anything about it. He's loaded," Ten rolled his eyes, "If he slides enough money suddenly the police doesnt have any evidence against him."

 

Jaehyun scoffed, "Why would they do that?"

 

Winwin sighed, "The world isnt all rainbows and sunshines, Jaehyun. Why are you even working this hard, you're not going to solve anything?"

 

"I know," Jaehyun whispered, thinking back to the converstaion he had on the phone, 

 

"But like hell I wont try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so things are slightly unfolding and i have no idea where im going with this (liessss i know exactly what im about to do)  
> and gOOD NEWS CAMP NANOWRIMO IS APRIL SO EXPECT ME TO WRITE A SHIT TON (not neccassarily this story but ehh)

**Author's Note:**

> this story is horrible.
> 
> but so am i.


End file.
